


Skipping Class for Smooches

by liions



Category: Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, M/M, semi public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liions/pseuds/liions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sips is a football player and Sjin is his cheerleader boyfriend. Surprise Xephos the hall monitor at the end.<br/>* possibly will have a sequel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skipping Class for Smooches

It was Friday again. A football game was coming up and that meant all of the cheerleaders had to be dressed in their uniforms. Sjin trudged on to class, conscious of the short skirt he wore. He didn’t want it flipping up, which it liked to do. At least, not for the wrong person, Sjin thought, a smile forming. Right as he thought about his boyfriend, suddenly Sips was there, grabbing his hand. He tugged the cheerleader off into a different direction than his destination, raising a warning. 

“Sips, where are we going?” Sjin asked.

“Somewhere private, where else?” was the reply. Sjin could hear the mischief in Sips’ voice. Sips tugged them into an abandoned classroom, shutting the door behind the pair. As soon as the lock clicked shut, their lips met. Both men fought for control, hands roaming and closing the gap between them. Sjin fought bravely, wrapping his tongue around Sips’ and successfully earned a husky moan from the jock. Their hips ground together, Sjin taking the lead with a particularly sensual roll that sent a pleased shiver up Sips’ spine. But Sips won in the end, using his football strength to wrap his arms around Sjin and pull the man even closer with an ass squeeze. Sjin gasped when they broke for air, and as the bell rang loudly.

“Sips!” He chided, putting his hands on Sips’ chest and trying to release the man’s grasp. “We’re going to be late for class. I have a perfect attendance record to keep up, you know.” 

“You know what I say to that Sjin?” Sips replied, ignoring Sjin’s struggle. He planted little kisses down Sjin’s jaw between his next words. “Fuck your perfect attendance. Fuck it up the arse.” Sjin tilted his head back, humming a bit in pleasure. 

“Well if you put it /that/ way…” Sjin snaked his hands upwards, fingers curling in Sips’ short hair and mashing their lips together. The pale man grinned through the kiss, clearly pleased that he had won. In one swoop he picked Sjin up, carrying him a short distance before thunking him down on a nearby table. Sips quickly apologized for the roughness with another deep kiss but didn’t need to worry when Sjin replied with a sharp bite to his lower lip. 

Their fingers wandered as they kissed, traveling under thin fabric and tugging at belts and zippers. Sips took charge again, dashing ahead when his fingers moved from toying with Sjin’s nipples over the fabric to dipping under Sjin’s skirt to tease his thighs. He dipped his head to the man’s neck, leaving bite marks behind. Unable to resist Sjin groaned loudly, rolling his hips against Sips’ body. 

“Hush! I thought you didn’t want to be caught, Mr. Perfect.” Sips hissed, resisting the urge to grind back by holding down Sjin’s hips. They both knew it, Sjin was one noisy bugger. Sips could see Sjin psychically shifting into a quieter mode; he seemed a bit disgruntled though. Hmm, Sips thought, realizing how much he could get away with, this is going to be fun. 

The man bent back down, nibbling on Sjin’s collarbone through the fabric of his top. Sjin gasped out a string of flustered noises, trying to trap them behind his lips. When his hips started stirring again, still trapped under the jock’s hands, Sips swiftly pulled the skirt down, giving no warning. Sjin exhaled a little choked noise, swallowing the moan as fast as he could. Sips smirked; oh yes, this’ll be fun. His fingers ghosted up from the cheerleader’s knees to his underwear, where he met something unique.

“A thong?” Sips asked.

“Just for you.” Sjin replied a bit breathlessly, a grin appearing on his face. Sips grinned back and shifted Sjin further onto the table so he could lean down. He tugged at the underwear’s straps with his teeth. He was awarded with an aborted groan; it ended up more as a content sigh. Once the thong was removed, Sips stood back up, and pressed a couple fingers into Sjin’s mouth. The man immediately sucked them, twisting his tongue around the digits with a devilish smirk. Now it was Sips’ turn to hold back a moan. Sjin knew how to use his tongue, no doubt about that. Unable to take any more, Sips removed his fingers with a little surprised pop and traced the man’s curves gently. He then pushed Sjin’s legs up, teasing the awaiting entrance with the wet fingers. He did it slowly, moving in painfully slow circles that made Sjin buck in frustration. 

“Stop teasing Sips!” Sjin hissed through his teeth, still hard at work to keep quiet. Sips glanced up; meeting Sjin’s eyes then thrust a finger in. Before anything could escape, Sips caught the man in a kiss, eating whatever noise Sjin was trying to make this time. Sjin retaliated by pulling Sips closer, bucking his ignored member into Sips’ chest and hoping the man would get the message. He did, Sjin wasn’t trying for subtle this time, but decided to let it be just a little bit longer. They broke for air again, Sjin gasping between little noises that sent signals right to Sips’ cock. He responded by twisting his finger around in Sjin’s hole, and pushing in another soon after. 

“Ahhgg.” Sjin sighed, biting his bottom lip. Sips let Sjin put his legs down and moved his head down to devote his full attention to Sjin’s hole. First he exhaled, sending shivers across the skin. Then he licked the ring clenched around his fingers. Sjin swore silently at the sudden coolness, making Sips laugh. He continued to tease the cheerleader, even doing a twist that sent Sjin into a fit of stuttered noises. 

“Sippppps” Sjin whined, bucking his hips to redirect the man’s attention.

“Sjinnnn” Sips mocked back but decided to grant the man his wish and move on. He removed his fingers, wrapping his hand around the forgotten cock. Sjin immediately breathed out a silky moan that was a sin in itself, pleased his pestering had worked. Pre-cum leaked over his fingers, and Sips eagerly licked it away. Again teasing as much as he could, the jock licked the head slowly. From there he dipped down, licking from base to head with a little twist of his wrist when he reached the top. At the top, Sips licked the slit once more before wrapping his lips around Sjin’s cock. He moved his hand down to Sjin’s balls, kneading them gently as he took more and more of the length in his mouth. Sjin breathed out a moan that practically melted Sips right then and there. The man was obviously forgetting to keep quiet. As payback, Sips hollowed out his cheeks, a quick motion that made Sjin react even further. The cheerleader went to moan again, fingers curling in Sips hair, but then remembered he had to keep quiet. Instead he shifted his hips up, asking Sips to continue. And so he did, dipping down and up, rolling the cock around in his mouth while his tongue did whatever it could to tease the man further. Sjin dropped his head back to the table, biting his lip hard to keep quiet. After a moment of just sucking, which was nice in itself, Sips moved a finger down, pushing it again into Sjin. He pushed hard with the digit, trying to reach that point that made Sjin melt. When Sjin’s whispery noises didn’t change after some searching, Sips gave up, focusing his sole attention on the man’s cock.

Sips devoted his mouth to Sjin’s cock for several moments, scraping the length with his teeth a couple times to earn a rather interesting noise from his boyfriend. Then there was the noise of a door rattling yanking the boys out of their pleasure. Sjin immediately tipped his head back (somehow he managed to end up with his back to the door) to see what was going on. They both froze, Sips with Sjin’s cock still in his mouth as the door swung open. In came the loyal hall monitor and their friend, Xephos. He hadn’t noticed them at first, busy checking his notes for info. He glanced around the room but then found the pair. As soon as he saw them, he flushed a bright red all the way to his ears. He spluttered out a question but specific words were never formed. Sips released Sjin and licked his lips, a bit frustrated by the interruption but grinning at the look in Xephos’ face. Once released, his boyfriend got up swiftly yet in a sultry motion that made Sips wish for more. The cheerleader pulled back up his bottoms, moving his hips in a rather suggestive way as he pulled the skirt back up. With his back to their friend, it gave a rather interesting sight, Sips imagined. He watched as Xephos somehow turned a shade darker, the man’s eyes stuck on watching Sjin put himself back into a presentable look. 

“I, uh, what, ah. Thing is- uhm-” Xephos stammered something out, catching himself staring and frantically looking around to find anything that wasn’t Sjin. He ended up looking intently at the pad of paper he was carrying. Sjin, taking Sips hand, sauntered over. 

“Can we get a pass, please?” He asked. “We won’t do it again, I promise.” Xephos refused to meet Sjin’s eyes, but nodded. He quickly scribbled out a pass, handing it gingerly to the cheerleader. The couple then headed off, Sips smirking like he owned the world and Sjin looking quite pleased with himself as well. 

\--

Later in class, Sjin sent a note back to Sips. The jock read it, face flushing in arousal. Lalna watched his reaction curiously, now wishing he had intercepted it.

“What’s it say?” He whispered.

Sips swallowed before he answered, visibly composing himself. “N-nothing. Nothing. None of your beeswax, buster.”


End file.
